How to Ruin a Packers Game
by princessbinas
Summary: Vlad was watching a Packers football game when his TV received a strange broadcast. What will our crazed up fruitloop do? Chapter 2 is incomplete due to my brain running amuck with random ideas. Anyone is free to take it up, just let me know so I can read it.
1. Oneshot version

**Binas:** This is a one shot. Heroes Rising should be out soon, and same with Digitalized Adventures. I will mention, this one shot is a vent for my recent favorite cartoon on my list: Steven Universe. It will also include one of my favorite gems: Peridot. Yeah, I find Peridot pretty cool. My other top favorites (seriously, I like all the characters) are Steven and Amethyst. Sorry if I get anyone's characters wrong. It is my first time writing Peridot. Sorry if she comes off too childish, too sadistic, or too much of -insert trait here-.

Note: Vlad only saw the final broadcast of Peridot's begging. This is post Friend Ship and before Eye for an Eye.

* * *

.

* * *

Vlad was sitting in a fancy, plush, hardwood chair, watching the Green Bay Packers fight off the infamous Tennessee Titans intensely within one of his new lodges. He was nearly pulling his hair out as he saw the Titans beginning to beat the Packers. It just wasn't possible. The Titans were notorious for their losing streaks that were caused by their rough housing and rash behavior. And the fact that the Titans practically forced the Packers to play out in a rain storm was practically blasphemy in the fruitloop's books.

"No! No!" Vlad begged as he saw the Packers lose. "NOOOOOOOO! Butter biscuits! This is impossible! How could a team like the _Titans_ take down one of the best football teams in the world?!"

Vlad began to sulk. This was just humiliating, all because he was a big old Packers fanatic. He needed to get his mind off of the lose. He considered taking it out on Daniel, but pushed it of to the side. Daniel would just mock him and get new material for his tasteless jokes and puns. In the end Vlad settled on watching an old recording of a Packers victory. That should make him feel better.

Vlad turned on the recording and instantly started feeling a tiny bit better. Knowing the numerous victories of his favorite football team out weighed the lone lose against one of the most inferior teams was refreshing.

However, the feelings of incoming calmness was put on hold when the expensive plasma screen TV began to go static. Vlad gave a shout of fury, about ready to blast the TV off the wall with knowledge that he could just replace it with his extensive wealth when the static began to settle. What the screen settled on made the hybrid quirk an eyebrow in curiosity and annoyance. At least he now knew what was causing the interference. It was a woman with bright green skin dressed in dark green with a clear visor over her bright green eyes. Her pale green-yellow hair was in a diamond-esque shape, which seemed pretty odd. The biggest feature to her was the fact she had a smooth, triangular shaped peridot embedded in her forehead.

"This is Peridot, transmitting from all frequencies from abandoned Crystal System on colony planet Earth. To Yellow Diamond, my mission has been compromised. My escort and informant are gone, and I am now stranded," The woman on the TV screen said, getting progressively nervous before she fully lost it and panicked. "PLEASE SEND HELP!"

Vlad was speechless. First off, this message clearly screamed that this "Peridot" person was some sort of alien. Ghosts were one thing, but aliens were something else entirely. The second issue was what he was going to do about the situation. In the end of his pondering, he decided on waiting. If the alien pest known as Peridot ever come near him or his many mansions and lodges, he was going to make her pay.

* * *

 _Unknown timeskip..._

Peridot had escaped the Crystal Gems or as she would like to call the "Crystal Clods". She was frustrated that she nearly got captured like that. She was certain that they would be unable to survive the trap she laid for them intact. Instead, in the ironic twist of fate, Peridot only managed to escape because she detached her foot. She was thankful she was a gem. If she wasn't she wouldn't have been able to rebuild the missing body part.

"Stupid clods! Stupid miserable planet! Stupid Steven!" Peridot muttered to herself as she blasted her way through the trees. "Couldn't they have chosen some other gem for this mission?! No, they had to have their 'technician' go and do all the dirty work! When I get my touch stumps on them, their going to be in for it!"

A squirrel pounced on Peridot's head, annoying her greatly. She pointed her right hand (which was in blaster form) at the squirrel and began firing at it. She missed, but did effectively scare off the pesty rodent.

"How can anyone tolerate this wretched planet!? Why did they decided to make this planet a colony!? Couldn't they have chosen Mars?! Maybe Venus for all I care!" Peridot screamed. "Those Crystal Clods will pay for trapping me on this planet the next time I see them!"

Eventually, Peridot came across a destroyed wooden building. She studied the structure intensively, going as far to pulling up her panel with her right hand to record the information of the ruins. That was when she spotted something that sparked her interests a bit: scrap pieces. She smiled a bit. From the looks of the scraps' current conditions, she could work with the pieces a bit and probably make something useful out of the former Earthian technology. It wouldn't be of gem levels, but it would be pretty close if she made the right calculations and pieced the scraps together just right.

"Maybe for once this lumpy clod of a planet has something of use to me," Peridot said as she retained her smirk.

A swishing sound rang through the area, startling Peridot. She dropped the scraps she picked up and reformed her blaster. Her eyes darted all over the place as she aimed her weapon all over the place. After a few moments passed, she began recollecting the scraps using her left hand to form a tractor beam so she could keep her weapon out just encase if the possible threat was still in the area.

Another rustling swish sounded, causing Peridot to turn around and fire in a random direction rapidly with a paranoid look on her face. After firing randomly for about three seconds, the olivine gem started to calm down a bit. She was still very vigilante of her surroundings as she once more scanned the area.

"This planet is making me go insane!" Peridot exasperated. "If I get surprised one more time I'll-!"

"Do what?"

Peridot squeaked, causing her to lose concentration on her tractor beam completely. She shifted her left hand into a blaster and began using both hands to blast in the direction of the creepy voice. Her paranoia had once more returned in full force. That was when she felt something grab her arms, causing her to stop shooting everything. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her arms, seeing that nothing was there, but she felt that there was something there. Peridot was now thoroughly creeped out. She saw a figure then fade into view, making her very uncomfortable. As far as she knew, gems did not possess invisibility. Apparently there was a new Earthian species to add to the list.

The figure that appeared had light blue skin, completely red eyes, and jet black hair shaped into two upturned horns. It was wearing a white outfit with red accents in its cape along with black boots, black gloves, and a black belt.

"Let me go, whatever you are!" Peridot demanded. "I'm busy here!"

"I think not," the figure said in a frequency that clearly masculine by human standards.

Peridot groaned and moved one of her floating fingers to the mysterious man's arm and jabbed him with it. As soon as the finger made contact, the man got violently electrocuted. This allowed Peridot to get out of the man's grasp and sock him in the face. The man didn't expect that kind of fighting back at all. He floated up above Peridot, making her rather flustered.

"What do you want?! I am trying to contact the Gem Homeworld!" Peridot yelled. "I can't do that with everyone either attacking me or bothering me!"

"What I want, is to get rid of you," the man said with a cruel smile that sent shivers down Peridot's spine.

"You can help, by letting me find a way to contact the Homeworld!" Peridot shouted back.

"That is not what I meant," the man said as his hands began to glow pink.

Peridot eyed the man's glowing fists. This was definitely not her day at all. She was going to chew out Yellow Diamond for sending her to Earth if she made it back in one piece. The man fired the strange pink energy at Peridot. Peridot back-flipped back and onto her fingers, and moved backwards on them.

"Ha, missed!" Peridot called out as she got back on her feet and formed a blaster with her right hand. "Here's how it is really done!"

Peridot fired a rapid volley of green lasers at the man, each one a direct miss. The olivine gem's eye twitched as her beams went _through_ the man as if he wasn't there. The man then encased Peridot in a pink sphere of energy. Peridot pounded on the sphere's interior, enraged.

"Let me out, you clod!" Peridot shrieked. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! I'll kill you if you don't!"

The man frowned at the gem, unamused by the childish behavior. He watch Peridot rapidly punch and kick the bubble, desperately trying to get out. This was something he didn't expect to deal with. He had assumed Peridot was more controlled than this despite the show she gave on his TV.

' _Even DANIEL is more mature than this,_ ' the man thought.

With a sigh, the man released Peridot form her confines in the sphere. He wasn't going to deal with a loud alien in his lab any time soon. He didn't want a headache as he destroyed Peridot. Then there was the fact Peridot was seemingly harmless due because she barely fought back with the exception of a few blasts and an electric shock.

Peridot quickly got up, assuming that the man used up too much energy and formed her right hand into a propeller. She began to hoover up as she drew her legs close to her chest.

"Have a nice day, clod!" Peridot shouted with a dorky laugh and gave the man an akanbe face.

With that off base insult said, Peridot flew away, leaving the man debating if what he did was a good idea or not. In the end, it didn't matter. Peridot was just another headache he didn't need. It was bad enough he had other, more pressing matters to deal with. So in the end, he decided if Peridot did anything worth his attention, he would deal with it then.


	2. Extended Oneshot

Binas: I just got an idea thanks to Jeanette9a. The idea I was looking for to be exact! Enjoy! Also, from here on out, it will be a whole lot longer. The original one-shot will remain its own thing.

Note: Vlad only saw the final broadcast of Peridot's begging. This is post Friend Ship and after Eye for an Eye (the original one-shot had it before). Also, this is massively AU from this point onwards with canon references.

As for Digitalized Adventures and Heroes Rising, they will be put on hold until I can get myself under control… CURSE THE PEOPLE WHO POSTED THE EPISODE "TOO FAR" TOO EARLY ON YOUTUBE!

Also, a while ago, I went in for my results from the Autism Evaluation. I am currently a "level one" (AKA the former Asperger's Syndrome) on the spectrum. On top of that, on the IQ test I was given (forgot the name but it had a couple of "I's" and a "w"; it involved block patterns, completing patterns, providing definitions to words like "lamp" and "dance", story-telling, and explaining how various objects like bears and dogs are similar), I got the 94th percentile and was told I have "Superior Intellect". Nothing to really brag about, nice to know I am very smart and that I am very capable of learning. But hey, if there are any scholarships that require high intelligence like mine, that would be a very big thing for me. Yeah, we don't have a lot of money and I really want to go to college so I can get a degree in Computer Science.

Note: the "foxy momma" bit is just a ship tease. Because ya know, Technus and Peridot are both green and have an aptitude for electronics and technology.

.

Vlad was sitting in a fancy, plush, hardwood chair, watching the Green Bay Packers fight off the infamous Tennessee Titans intensely within one of his new vacation lodges. He was nearly pulling his hair out as he saw the Titans beginning to beat the Packers. It just wasn't possible. The Titans were notorious for their losing streaks that were caused by their rough housing and rash behavior. And the fact that the Titans practically forced the Packers to play out in a rain storm was practically blasphemy in the fruitloop's books.

"No! No!" Vlad begged as he saw the Packers lose. "NOOOOOOOO! Butter biscuits! This is impossible! How could a team like the Titans take down one of the best football teams in the world?!"

Vlad began to sulk. This was just humiliating, all because he was a big old Packers fanatic. He needed to get his mind off of the loss. He considered taking it out on Daniel, but pushed it of to the side. Daniel would just mock him and get new material for his tasteless jokes and puns. In the end Vlad settled on watching an old recording of a Packers victory. That should make him feel better.

Vlad turned on the recording and instantly started feeling a tiny bit better. Knowing the numerous victories of his favorite football team outweighed the lone loss against one of the most inferior teams was refreshing.

However, the feelings of incoming calmness was put on hold when the expensive plasma screen TV began to go static. Vlad gave a shout of fury, about ready to blast the TV off the wall with knowledge that he could just replace it with his extensive wealth when the static began to settle. What the screen settled on made the hybrid quirk an eyebrow in curiosity and annoyance. At least he now knew what was causing the interference. It was a woman with bright green skin dressed in dark green with a clear visor over her bright green eyes. Her pale green-yellow hair was in a diamond-esque shape, which seemed pretty odd. The biggest feature to her was the fact she had a smooth, triangular shaped peridot embedded in her forehead.

"This is Peridot, transmitting from all frequencies from abandoned Crystal System on colony planet Earth. To Yellow Diamond, my mission has been compromised. My escort and informant are gone, and I am now stranded," The woman on the TV screen said, getting progressively nervous before she fully lost it and panicked. "PLEASE SEND HELP!"

Vlad was speechless. First off, this message clearly screamed that this "Peridot" person was some sort of alien. Ghosts were one thing, but aliens were something else entirely. The second issue was what he was going to do about the situation. In the end of his pondering, he decided on waiting. If the alien pest known as Peridot ever come near him or his many mansions and lodges, he was going to make her pay.

Unknown time skip...

Peridot had escaped the Crystal Gems or as she would like to call the "Crystal Clods". She was frustrated that she nearly got captured like that. She was certain that they would be unable to survive the trap she laid for them intact. Instead, in the ironic twist of fate, Peridot only managed to escape because she detached her foot. She was thankful she was a gem with limb enhancers. If she wasn't she wouldn't have been able to escape alive with a missing limb. The only thing that was keeping her from falling over was the thick piece of wood strapped to where her mechanical foot once was.

"Stupid clods! Stupid miserable planet! Stupid Steven!" Peridot muttered to herself as she blasted her way through the trees. "Couldn't they have chosen some other gem for this mission?! No, they had to have their 'technician' go and do all the dirty work! When I get my touch stumps on them, they're going to be in for it!"

A squirrel pounced on Peridot's head, annoying her greatly. She pointed her right hand (which was in blaster form) at the squirrel and began firing at it. She missed, but it effectively scared off the pesty rodent.

"How can anyone tolerate this wretched planet!? Why did they decide to make this planet a colony!? Couldn't they have chosen Mars?! Maybe Venus for all I care!" Peridot screamed. "Those Crystal Clods will pay for trapping me on this planet the next time I see them!"

Eventually, Peridot came across a destroyed wooden building. She studied the structure intensively, going as far to pulling up her panel with her right hand to record the information of the ruins. That was when she spotted something that sparked her interests a bit: scrap pieces. She smiled a bit. From the looks of the scraps' current conditions, she could work with the pieces a bit and probably make something useful out of the former Earthian technology. It wouldn't be of gem levels, but it would be pretty close if she made the right calculations and pieced the scraps together just right.

"Maybe for once this lumpy clod of a planet has something of use to me," Peridot said as she retained her smirk.

A swishing sound rang through the area, startling Peridot. She dropped the scraps she picked up and reformed her blaster. Her eyes darted all over the place as she aimed her weapon all over the place. After a few moments passed, she began recollecting the scraps using her left hand to form a tractor beam so she could keep her weapon out just encase if the possible threat was still in the area.

Another rustling swish sounded, causing Peridot to turn around and fire in a random direction rapidly with a paranoid look on her face. After firing randomly for about three seconds, the olivine gem started to calm down a bit. She was still very vigilante of her surroundings as she once more scanned the area.

"This planet is making me go insane!" Peridot exasperated. "If I get surprised one more time I'll-!"

"Do what?"

Peridot squeaked, causing her to lose concentration on her tractor beam completely. She shifted her left hand into a blaster and began using both hands to blast in the direction of the creepy voice. Her paranoia had once more returned in full force. That was when she felt something grab her arms, causing her to stop shooting everything. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her arms, seeing that nothing was there, but she felt that there was something there. Peridot was now thoroughly creeped out. She saw a figure then fade into view, making her very uncomfortable. As far as she knew, gems did not possess invisibility. Apparently there was a new Earthian species to add to the list.

The figure that appeared had light blue skin, completely red eyes, and jet black hair shaped into two upturned horns. It was wearing a white outfit with red accents in its cape along with black boots, black gloves, and a black belt.

"Let me go, whatever you are!" Peridot demanded. "I'm busy here!"

"I think not," the figure said in a frequency that clearly masculine by human standards.

Peridot groaned and moved one of her floating fingers to the mysterious man's arm and jabbed him with it. As soon as the finger made contact, the man got violently electrocuted. This allowed Peridot to get out of the man's grasp and sock him in the face. The man didn't expect that kind of fighting back at all. He floated up above Peridot, making her rather flustered.

"What do you want?! I am trying to contact the Gem Homeworld!" Peridot yelled. "I can't do that with everyone either attacking me or bothering me!"

"What I want, is to get rid of you," the man said with a cruel smile that sent shivers down Peridot's spine.

"You can help, by letting me find a way to contact Homeworld!" Peridot shouted back.

"That is not what I meant," the man said as his hands began to glow pink.

Peridot eyed the man's glowing fists. This was definitely not her day at all. She was going to chew out Yellow Diamond for sending her to Earth if she made it back in one piece. The man fired the strange pink energy at Peridot. Peridot back-flipped back and onto her fingers, and moved backwards on them.

"Ha, missed!" Peridot called out as she got back on her feet and formed a blaster with her right hand. "Here's how it is really done!"

Peridot fired a rapid volley of green lasers at the man, each one a direct miss. The olivine gem's eye twitched as her beams went through the man as if he wasn't there. The man then encased Peridot in a pink sphere of energy. Peridot pounded on the sphere's interior, enraged.

"Let me out, you clod!" Peridot shrieked. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! I'll kill you if you don't!"

The man frowned at the gem, unamused by the childish behavior. He watch Peridot rapidly punch and kick the bubble, desperately trying to get out. This was something he didn't expect to deal with. He had assumed Peridot was more controlled than this despite the show she gave on his TV.

'Even DANIEL is more mature than this,' the man thought.

The man pondered a bit. An idea struck, causing his face to twist in an evil way. Peridot saw this look on his face and fear struck her to her gemstone as if someone was going to shatter her. She began to panic.

"No! No! No!" Peridot began to burst into hysterics. "Don't hurt me! I just want to get off this miserable planet! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The man ignored the green, olivine gem's screams and pleas as he floated along with her in tow. He had a suiting place for her punishment and it was only a short flight away. It only took five minutes to get there at the slow pace he purposely had to torment the alien life form. Then it was an additional few minutes to get into the secret lab underground. He would have phased in, but since he had a prisoner in a bubble, that was not optional.

Peridot looked around the underground lab and blanched to a very pale green. She began assuming the guy was going to torture her with the "weapons" lying around the archaic lab. She whimpered several sobs. This was a living nightmare and she had done nothing to deserve this unless it was suddenly immoral to do a check up on the Cluster's prototypes.

The man flew to a large metal pentagon, which had just gained Peridot's attention. The sick, cruel smirk grew on the man's face, making the olivine gem shudder as he opened it. A neon green swirl graced the inside, casting the same colored light upon the room.

"I have decided to be generous to you, you obnoxious brat," the man said with a sickening smooth voice. "I could have easily kept you in my lab as a specimen, but that would be too much of a hassle for someone like me. You want off this planet, and now you will get what you want."

Peridot didn't like the sound of that. She did want off Earth, but she didn't wanted to be thrown into the unknown. Especially one she hadn't read about in the history reports. She only gave in about coming to Earth because she wanted information on it prior to doing so.

With one swing of his arm, the man thrust the bubble containing Peridot into the green, swirling vortex. Peridot screamed as she plunged right into it and out the other side.

All around the frightened Homeworld gem was a green and black abyss with no end in sight in any and all directions. It was as if it were endless. Peridot curled up into a fetal position as the bubble the man "graciously" put her in drifted through the soupy mixture. She was certain now that she would never get back to Homeworld again. However in a sick, ironic twist of fate, she no longer had to worry about what would happen to her when the Cluster hatched out of the Earth.

So Peridot and her bubble drifted in the sick swirl of greens and blacks, sobbing to herself. She had no idea whether it was day or night due to the lack of a sun within the bizarre realm. Her limb enhancers brought her very little comfort (her only comfort was the fact she could still make logs), mainly due to the fact no one in all of gem history had been to or has heard of the place she was now floating in. That in turn meant she had no information stored in the data base located in her arm attachments.

After what seemed like forever, she saw a large metallic contraption, similar to the one she was thrown into. The difference that somewhat relieved her was the fact it was an octagon, not a pentagon.

Peridot began trying to get out of the bubble once again. She kicked; she punched; she blasted in a few cases, which she blocked with her limb enhancers when it back fired. After a few minutes of stressing the bubble, it finally popped, causing Peridot to float about in the void where the bubble once was. She had expected gravity to grab her, but it was absent. It was an interesting twist, but very uncomfortable to the unlucky, olivine gem.

Shaping her left hand into a propeller, she used it as propulsion to move towards the metallic door. Her right hand shifted into a blaster and she fired at the door… Just for it recoil and blast back at her. She swung her body out of the way with a small squeak.

"You're not going get through by destroying the door, foxy momma," a nasally male voice said.

Peridot turned around and saw a male humanoid thing. He had a similar shade of green skin that Peridot herself had. The biggest differences were the fact he was wearing white clothes, long white hair, and a black visor thing on his face.

"Then how are you suppose to open it?" Peridot asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Let the one and only Technus show you how it's done!" the man shouted.

Technus raised his hand, causing it to glow a bright neon green color. The door also began to glow green before opening.

"Who's you daddy now?!" Technus bellowed.

Peridot just raised an eyebrow at that phrase, but shrugged it off. It was none of her concern at all. All that mattered was that she got out of the crazy abyss.

"Well thanks," Peridot said flatly with no hint of being impressed and propelled herself through the doorway.

"I should tell her that the ghost boy's old man is in there, but it's her bag now," Technus said and flew away.

The exact moment Peridot stepped foot out of the octagonal doorway, she was bombarded the shout of "GHOST" and got to meet a bunch of lasers. She squeaked and began running through yet another archaic lab, trying to escape a large, towering human dressed in orange. The man got lucky and blasted her makeshift foot off, causing her to slow down drastically. Which meant that she tripped and fell over.

Before Peridot could get up, a blast hit her right in the back, knocking her back. The good news, it was not strong enough to poof her, but it did leave its mark in the form of green, glowing slime. The Homeworld gem had no idea what that stuff was and didn't have time to analyze it with her screen. Right now, her main focus was on trying not to get poofed and escape.

However, that was not meant to be. The moment she got up, the unlucky olivine gem was hit over the head with something several times AND had the life squeezed out of her by a large pair of glove covered hands. All that followed from that was a hasty retreat into her gemstone and the sound of her limb enhancers falling to the ground.

The Fenton parents had seen many strange things in their life on a day to day basis. Enough times to say that weird was the new normal. This however was just shocking and surprising. What laid on the ground were the "ghost" once was, was strange looking forearms, boots (one missing a piece), fingers, and a large bright green gemstone with a triangular cut and facet.

"Jack, I don't think this was a ghost…" Maddie said, examining the gemstone, confirming her hypothesis.

"I'll say!" Jack said, a bit upset. "Ghost don't just leave their body parts lying around like that!"

"That's true, but look at this. No ectoplasmic residue of any kind," Maddie said showing the gemstone to Jack while pulling out her tracker out of her pocket. "Also if this contained any traces of ectoplasm, the Fenton Finder would have gone off."

"So what do we do with stone?" Jack asked. "All the jewelry stores are closed right now."

"Let's hang onto it," Maddie said. "We'll figure something out. In the meantime, I think our little intruder left you a present…"

Jack grinned and dove for the limb-esque parts. He could definitely use them to make a new invention with them or better yet, a backscratcher that could cut ghosts. But there was one thing on his mind that needed to be taken care of first: his need for fudge.

The couple left the lab, with the door shut along the way. Maddie set the gemstone on the counter as she watched her husband take out an entire pan of peanut-butter and marshmallow fudge and eat it. He didn't keep all of the pieces to himself; he shared some with Maddie, who accepted the generous offer.

Before Jack could eat the last piece of fudge, the room lit up with a soft, white light. Jack dropped his fudge as both he and his wife looked in the direction it was coming from. It was the gemstone that the little, green intruder dropped. A humanoid shape began to form with the gem located in the center of the tetrahedron part of the form. When the light died down, that was when they realized the gemstone WAS the intruder. However, there was a big difference this time. The intruder was about the same size that Danny was when he was four.

"No wonder why it needed those boot things!" Jack called out.

"I USE HUMAN FEMALE PRONOUNS, YOU MEGA-CLOD!"

The little intruder thrusted her fist forward, expecting something to happen. She stared at her hand then at the Fenton couple and gulped. A small "meep" came out of the intruder's mouth as she began to dart all over the first floor of the house with Jack and Maddie in pursuit. There were occasions where the green child got on all fours, but those only occurred when she fell off of something like the counter, the couch, and the fridge. The chase ended when the intruder locked herself in Danny's bedroom.

"Get out of our son's room, you… You…" Jack said, trying to think of what to call her. "Uh, what exactly are you?"

"Like I'd tell the likes of you!" the intruder called out in rather rude tone. "NYAAAAH!"

Maddie massaged her temples, trying to prevent a headache to form. This was not going to be an easy situation to explain to Danny.

"Jack, let's just wait and see what happens from here," Maddie said. "That way we can get the pest when she least expects it."

"Good idea, Mads!" Jack said with a goofy smirk. "That is one of the reasons why I married you!"

"Awww, thanks Jack!" Maddie said.

So Maddie and Jack set up a stake-out outpost next to Danny's bedroom. All for the purpose of capturing the pest that had just infested the house. While she wasn't a ghost, she still trespassed without permission into their lab, something they didn't take lightly. Heck, Danny had to ask to just let his friends down in there.

Speaking of which, Jack and Maddie heard the front door open and their son call out "I'm home".

"Oh no, Danny's back and that… Thing hasn't left Danny's room!" Maddie whispered.

"We will have to tell him," Jack said.

Danny came up the stairs, spotting his parent's makeshift outpost next to his room. He gave a really unamused look as he grabbed the doorknob.

"What are you guys doing?" Danny asked with a flat tone. "Do you guys think a ghost is haunting my room again?"

"Actually, something else is infesting your room…" Maddie said.

"I'M NOT AN INFESTATION!"

Danny blinked and slowly inched his hand away from the door.

"Then tell us what you are, you thing!" Jack bellowed.

"Let me think…!" the female, slightly nasally/robotic-esque voice said. "NO I WON'T! YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIMB ENHANCERS, YOU DIRTBOMBS!"

Jack face palmed as Maddie sighed. Danny just looked at the door, highly annoyed. He began pounding on the door, causing whatever was in his room to squeak out an "eeeep".

"Let me into my bedroom!" Danny shouted, his eyes turning green for a brief second. "I live in there!"

"I live in there…!" the voice mocked. "NYAAAAAHAAAAAHAAA!"

Danny groaned in frustration. Of all the days to be not allowed in his room, this was one of the worst.

"If you need me, I'll be at Tucker's house…" Danny said, trudging away in annoyance.

Despite getting approval to go to Tucker's house like that. Danny was not going to Tucker's house. What he was doing was risky, he knew it was risky, but he was going to do it anyway. He had to know what thought it was a good idea to just barge into someone else's house and claim a random room as their own. Danny was pretty sure whatever that thing was doing was not only rude but also illegal.

Once Danny was outside in an alley way, he transformed into his alter ego. Wasting no time, he flew into his bedroom invisibly and what he found was surprising. The reasons why were that what intruded his room was not a ghost (which he already sort of knew), and was pretty much a small child in terms of size. But that did not help with the fact the small child had bright lime green skin, pale yellow-green hair in the shape of a slightly messy tetrahedron, and a bright neon green gemstone lodged in her forehead.

Danny watched as the little green girl poked and prodded at his belongings like his model rocket and TV set. He even saw her play with the reflection she casted on the screen. Then the small child went to his bed and poked at the mattress, before climbing on to of it and bounced on it a bit.

"This Danny's room is interesting," the child mused to herself before jumping off the bed. "Archaic but should suffice as a Thinking Chamber until I can figure out how to retrieve my limb enhancers and escape back to the Galaxy Warp."

Danny had no idea what to think of that. She obviously had no idea what a bedroom was really for. He was also very curious about what a "Galaxy Warp" was and had no idea what the child's limb enhancers were capable of. All he knew is that he needed to figure out who or what that girl was and hat she was doing in his room; much less, his family's home in the first place.

Danny returned to the visible spectrum, startling the child. She darted several feet away from Danny and curled up into a fetal position as she glared. That was not the reaction the hybrid was expecting at all considering all of the trash talk she gave his parents.

"Alright, who are you?" Danny asked.

"Like I told those lumpy, clumpy clods," the girl spat, "I'm not gonna say anything!"

Danny frowned; this was going to be very difficult. He flew towards the girl and grabbed her wrist, making her yelp.

"GET YOUR TOUCH STUMPS OFF OF ME!" the girl screamed.

That was when banging on the door sounded. Panicking, Danny turned the both of them invisible and intangible before darting through the wall with the screaming little intruder. She kicked a screamed, trying to wiggle free out of the ghost boy's arms. Danny then felt a sharp pain spread through his arm. The girl had bit her.

"Are you wanting to fall a dozen feet?" Danny asked with an annoyed tone.

"ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN BEING HANDLED BY A FILTHY CLOD LIKE YOU!" the girl shrieked.

Danny continued to do his best to ignore the girl's tantrum. He seriously had thoughts of dropping her and catching her before she hit the ground, but went against them. While it would prove a point, he didn't want her to start yelling about how he almost let her die.

It didn't take long to get to Tucker's house. He decided it would be a good idea to go there since he already said he would be there to his parents. So he had an alibi already set up.

Danny pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tucker, alerting him briefly of what was going on. Tucker replied quickly, which was not surprising at all. He reply was basically an okay. That told the hybrid that Tucker had no issues so far. However, that did not tell him what the techno-geek of the trio would think after he sees the cranky girl. Though he had the wild thought that Tucker would start hitting on her, but it was extremely unlikely. Tucker wouldn't even dance with Dora the Dragon Ghost during the school dance that was who-knows-how-long ago.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" the girl shouted, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. "ARE THOSE SOUND SPONGES ATTACHED TO YOUR HEAD USELESS?"

"Will you please be quiet?!" Danny groaned, starting to get a headache from the endless temper tantrum. "You are making my head hurt!"

The girl blinked for a few seconds before getting a rather nasty, mischievous, cat smirk.

'Oh no…' Danny thought and cringed as the girl began shrieking again. 'Why does the universe hate me?'

This continued for another minute. The reason why was because they had arrived at Tucker's house and Danny phased them inside Tucker's room. The girl looked around, highly confused for some reason. At the other side of the room, Tucker sat on his bed, PDA in hand, with his mouth gaping open and eyes that were double their normal size.

"Dude…" Tucker stammered as he dropped his PDA.

"It's not what you think!" Danny quickly said.

"You found me a girlfriend!" Tucker shouted and immediately advanced towards the girl. "Hello. The name is Tucker Foley, or TF as in Too Fine."

The girl just looked flat out confused. A second later, she bit Danny's arm, hard, causing him to drop her. The girl got off the ground and smirked.

"NYAAAAAHAAAA! SEE YOU NEVER, YOU DIRTBOMBS!" the girl shouted and ran out the door lightning quick.

'I guess that was a no…' Tucker thought.

Tucker and Danny stared at the door as it slammed shut behind the girl. Danny frowned and went after the green little troll as Tucker cringed at some of the shouting that came from downstairs.

"Sheesh!" Tucker muttered. "Does this really require screaming?"

A moment later, Danny came back into the room, holding the girl by her wrists arm's length away from his body.

"Tucker, can you please help me out here!?" Danny asked, trying to keep the green girl from escaping his grip again.

"I'm on it, dude." Tucker said.

The techno geek pulled out some rope from his closet and tied up the girl. Danny dropped her onto Tucker's bed. The small child began to struggle against the rope and tried to worm herself away from her captor.

"Oh no you don't, you little pest." Danny said and put the girl back into a sitting position. "Care tell me why you locked me out of my room?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" the girl protested. "You assaulted me, you clod!"

Danny sighed, and looked at Tucker, who just got through with locking the bedroom door.

"One step ahead of you." Tucker said and began hugging the girl.

"GAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" the girl screamed as she began to try to kick Tucker. "GET YOUR TOUCH STUMPS OFF OF ME!"

Tucker refused to let go.

"JUST LET GO OF ME!" the girl cried out. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOO!"

"Will you cooperate?" Tucker asked.

"ONLY IF YOU STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" the girl shouted.

Tucker let go of the girl, letting her to calm down a tiny bit. The girl sighed.

"What do you two clods want?" the girl asked though clenched teeth.

"First off, who are you, and second why were you inside my room?" Danny asked.

A moment of silence passed. The girl frowned at the simple questions, obviously debating if they were worth answering or not. She occasionally shot an anxious glance towards Tucker, fearing another hug attack from him. And it didn't help that Tucker kept ever so slowly inching towards her. Soon, the techno geek was only one inch away from squeezing the girl again. The girl jolted back with a squeak, causing her to land on her side.

"Alright! Alright! I will speak!" the girl shouted.

"Gotta love the power of hugs." Tucker said smugly under his breath.

Tucker picked up the girl and set her so that she was once again sitting up right.

"Grrrrrrrr… Can't believe that I'm cracking to the likes of you clods!" the girl groaned in frustration. "I'm Peridot. And my reason for occupying your thinking chamber was to escape from those two loud, obnoxious, and ridiculous looking humans! Not only that, they stripped me of my means of defense and tried to kill me! Now untie me!"

Danny, with eyelids half open, pointed a finger at the ropes and fired a ghost ray at the ropes. Peridot shrieked, thinking that she was being attacked again, just to realize that she was free from the ropes. The ghost boy faced Tucker.

"From the looks of things, my parents decided to attack her for some reason." Danny said.

"I can't say that I disagree with you." Tucker said. "It is common knowledge for someone to attack anybody who isn't welcome in their house. That is especially true in castle doctrine states and other states with similar laws."

"Peridot, what did you do to get attacked by my parents in the first place?" Danny asked.

"What are these 'parents' you speak of?" Peridot asked.

Tucker tried to keep a straight face. Danny shot him a 'shut up' look, not helping the techno geek in any way. The look only made him laugh harder. And by harder, it was to the point he was gasping between snickers.

"I'm sorry, but," Tucker chuckled, "How can you not know what parents are?"

"Maybe it is the fact I'm not from this cruddy planet!" Peridot sneered.

"Danny, I'm gonna go get some bacon bits from the fridge." Tucker said as he unlocked the door. "How about you enlighten her on the wonders of The Talk? After all, you do have the hots for Sam!"

Tucker ran out of the room with a crap eating grin, making Danny highly annoyed. He flew up to the door and phased his head through the door.

"That's not very funny, Tucker!" Danny hollered.

Peridot just watched in utter confusion. This behavior was very alien to her. Same went for some of the terms like "The Talk", "dude", and "bacon bits". And the fact the Danny exhibited almost the exact same abilities as the strange blue skinned man she had encountered some time ago.

"What is this Talk? Is it what were just doing?" Peridot asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what The Talk is." Danny sighed.

"So it is not what we are doing right now?" Peridot asked.

"It's not." Danny confirmed. "The Talk and talking are two different things. The Talk is just what many of us call a really embarrassing, disgusting, and scarring topic that our parents tell us when we are close to "maturing". Every kid hates it."

"I will be the judge of that." Peridot stated.

"Oh no!" Danny said, shaking his head. "I am not gonna give you The Talk!"

"You made me crack so you better crack right now!" Peridot demanded.

Danny sighed, realizing that Peridot was not going to give up. She was going to keep on pushing like they did to her. He began giving the more "tamed" version of The Talk. Danny watched as Peridot listened with a calculating face. Not once did he see her expression waver. He then decided to go into a bit more detail, shuddering as he did. Again no change. Once The Talk was concluded with its logical end of parenthood, he tried to bleach away all of things he just said from his mind to no avail.

"All I have to say is that you were right about one thing," Peridot said nonchalantly, "It was disgusting. I am glad I am a Gem."

Danny raised an eyebrow. That was not exactly the reaction he was expecting. And the fact she said was a gem was rather confusing. Did it have to do with the green gemstone that was embedded in Peridot's forehead? He shook his, head, tossing out the thought all together. It was probably decoration. There were no such thing as sentient rocks, were there?

At that moment, Tucker reentered the room with a giant bag of steaming hot bacon bits. He went to his computer chair and sat down, taking a huge bit of the "meaty goodness" that was held within the microwavable bag. Danny saw Peridot watching the techno geek eat with cat-esque curiosity.

"Want some?" Tucker asked, mouth filled with food as he held out a palm-sized pile of bacon bits.

Peridot poked the bacon bits with her finger, feeling the warm, greasy chunks of meat underneath. Her eyebrows quirked as she tried to figure out what bacon bits were.

"What is this substance?" Peridot asked as she rubbed her fingers together.

"They are bacon bits." Tucker said, looking slightly startled. "Please tell me you know what meat is!"

The look on Peridot's face sold it. Tucker threw his arms in the air dramatically, screaming "no" to the high heavens. Bacon bits flew everywhere, from Tucker's mouth and the bag. Danny cringed as bacon bits and saliva collided with his face. He turned intangible, effectively removing the gross combination from his body. Peridot, due to her small size, managed to avoid the shots that were fired from Tucker's mouth.

"Tuck, can you please say it, not spray it?" Danny asked, grossed out.

Tucker swallowed what remained in his mouth and flashed a sheepish smile.

"Hey, I'm a meat connoisseur." Tucker said. "What do you expect?"

"You to have better manners." Danny deadpanned.

"Man, that was just harsh." Tucker muttered.

The next few hours were awkward for the three of them. One thing they quickly learned was that there were in fact sentient gems. Tucker had managed to dig up a site called "Keep Beach City Weird", which was obviously made by a rather enthusiastic teenager who loved anime and creating various theories about "snepeople" and a group of "sentient rocks" called the "Diamond Authority" taking over the government and hollowing out the Earth. On another note, it did have some really good information, which both techno geek and ghost boy hate to admit. That was especially after they came across one post that involved the author's five mistakes (one being the author trying to dissect his younger brother).

While it was an eccentric blog, it did answer confirm that Peridot was, in fact, a sentient gem. This was supported by the fact there were pictures and videos of other people with gemstones embedded somewhere on their body. The most frequent one showing up being a little boy that looked very human in completion. There was even a GIF image of him turning his fingers into KITTENS! That was disturbingly cute.

Peridot occasionally looked over their shoulders, curious of what the boys were doing. She tried to keep her distance from Danny. The reason was the fact she felt very uncomfortable around him. There were obvious reasons like the fact he had similar powers to the one who put her in this mess, yet she didn't tell them. The main reason to that was because she was not asked to and it had a high probability leading to more trouble than she needed. The second reason, which was more hidden, was because she also knew something they didn't and it was something she wasn't suppose to know.

How she figured out Danny's secret via the weird device she found lying around. It reminded Peridot of the screen she could summon with her limb enhancers' fingers. The only difference, it was "archaic" to her. She found something in the device's database called "Tucker's Online Journal". Not knowing what a journal (which she learned was a lot like her 652 logs stored in the Kindergarten) was, and wanting to know, she opened it and read it. She only managed to reach the entry on some incident involving some sort of reality warping ghost (whatever that was), Tucker confiscated the device from her. He began smothering the device in a weird way. Without knowledge of human customs, even Peridot found it weird and disturbing.

"Tucker, please stop making out with your PDA!" Danny had shouted at the time.

While the emotion known as "making out" was something she was not comfortable witnessing, it proved to be more comfortable than being around Danny, who she mental dubbed "hybrid abomination". It wasn't out of malicious intent when she came up with the term for Danny, but she had no terms known to her that were suitable. However in the end, it was better for her to keep her mouth as tightly shut as possible.

At that moment, a strange, high-pitched sound rang through the room. Peridot yelped, latching on to Tucker's leg, fearing for the worst.

"Relax, Peridot." Tucker said as Peridot clung to his leg, but he wasn't complaining. "It's just Danny's cellphone."

"What is a cellphone? Is it some sort of archaic weapon?" Peridot asked as Danny took out his ringing cellphone.

"Cellphones aren't archaic!" Tucker dissented. "They are one of the wondrous byproducts of the 21st century! They allow two or more people to contact each other, regardless of distance. Also, they got apps! And before you ask, nothing about a cellphone is a weapon!"

"Only if my parents get ahold of one and decided to mutilate them for an invention!" Danny butted in, reminding Tucker of the time Jack weaponized a toilet plunger of all things.

"Oh… Right…" Tucker said sheepishly. "You are still mad that your dad did that to your cellphone?"

Danny ended the call on his cellphone, tucking it in his alter ego's form of a pocket. He looked at Tucker and gave him a deadpan look.

"Tuck, what do you think?" Danny asked. "Of course I am! It's thanks to Jazz I have one that doesn't try to kill me!"

That banter didn't help Peridot calm down at all. While she was glad that cellphone were normally not weapons that could be used against her as punishment, the fact that the so-called "parents of the hybrid abomination" could turn them into weapons was not easing at all. It was very frightening.

"Okay, okay." Tucker said. "I get it, you should have never joked about cellphones that could get rid of ghosts around your mom. By the way, who was calling?"

"Jazz," Danny said. "She's freaking out because she found mom and dad tearing up my room. I will give you three guesses to why, and the first two don't count."

"Oh I got this!" Tucker said excitedly as he scooped up Peridot. "This little cutie!"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Peridot protested.

"Close, but no cigar." Danny said. "I was in my room. My parents had their Fenton Finders in their pockets. I told them I was coming over. Put two and two together."

"Technically, that is three things you listed." Peridot interjected.

"It's a saying." Danny said flatly.

Tucker blinked for a few seconds as he thought about the scenario. He immediately grimaced, knowing how bad Danny's room was probably looking like right now.

"Oh man, dude, you are going to need one heck of a room make over if they keep this up." Tucker uttered in perturb.

"I'll pass." Danny said, shuddering at all of the things that could go wrong with that. Most of which involving his parents installing some sort of weapon that would target him every time he entered the room. "Tucker, is it okay if you keep Peridot here? My parents still might be trying to kill her."

"Why do you suddenly care for her?" Tucker retorted. "You got a crush on the green chick?"

"Tucker, stop trying to ship me with everyone!" Danny said, getting annoyed. "First off, has she done anything considerably bad?"

"Depends if we are talking Box Ghost bad, standard bad, or Vlad bad." Tucker spoke casually.

"She isn't screaming about world domination through boxes, she doesn't want my pelt, and she is most definitely not trying to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me her evil apprentice." Danny listed off. "So, not any of our definitions of bad, just only our definition of annoying."

Peridot frowned at being called annoying and bad. She just wanted to follow the orders she was given. She didn't want fight other gems, she didn't want to be trapped on Earth, and she absolutely didn't want to stay with a human. That last one was a big no because she had no up-to-date information on the species since the reports on the human species only went back to about 6000 years ago when they were just starting to populate the world and become dominate. All she knew was that humans were organic and were not as sophisticated as Gems were. In short, she was not bad or annoying. She was just a Gem trying and failing to follow her mission's guidelines.

"In that case, I will ask my parents." Tucker said. "I am sure they will say yes!"

"No."

That word rang in both of the boy's heads (Danny was invisible the entire time). Angela, Tucker's mom, had denied her son's request to having Peridot "spend a couple of nights". And the reason was superficial: boys don't typically have sleep over with girls. Angela did say that if Peridot was a boy, then she wouldn't have mind. Peridot tried to say that she had no binary gender associated with "organic life forms", but that only led to some rather controversial and awkward talking on the LGBTQ community. That just made Danny and Tucker look ready to reach for some brain bleach to forget the sheer embarrassment of how misunderstanding parents were.

"Well, that was a bust." Tucker said sitting on the concrete steps of his house. "So what now? I doubt Sam's parents will allow Peridot to stay! Heck, I wouldn't put it past them to try to use her as jewelry!"

Once more, Peridot felt very flustered. She was not like the Pearls on Homeworld. She wasn't anyone's shiny toy. She was a certified technician and Kindergartner and was above the Pearls. If she ever saw the "Sam's Parents", she will not hesitate on giving them a piece of her mind.

"So that leaves, trying to convince my parents to not kill her, right?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much. Good luck you two, you will need it." Tucker said. "So see you at school tomorrow?"

"Only if I survive the night." Danny retorted with a smile. "Bye Tuck!"

With that, Danny grabbed Peridot's wrist and flew off. Peridot was about to start shouting at Danny for doing that again when she realized it was just her wrist he was holding, not her torso. It was different. It felt much safer and less hostile than when he carried her before. In fact, it felt a lot like the times she used her limb enhancers to fly.

"What happened to all of the screaming?" Danny asked.

Peridot replied with, "I just don't feel like doing so right now."

That was a lie. She wasn't screaming because there was no need for it. She didn't feel threatened in anyway, so it was logically pointless to scream. But on the other hand, she was still uncomfortable and was scared on top of that. Her mind was racing with possible escape plans just in case everything spirals more down hill than before. All in all, it came down to one objective: reclaiming her limb enhancers, wherever they might be in Danny's "house".

Once they arrived, Danny set Peridot down before landing himself. Danny looked around as if he had the feeling he was being watched. In reality, he technically was being watched by Peridot.

"Listen, and listen carefully." Danny began. "We can agree we don't exactly trust each other, and we are on neither good terms or bad terms, right?"

"Affirmative." Peridot responded, not sure where this was going.

"I need to trust you that you will not, and I repeat not, tell anyone what you will see in a few seconds." Danny said. "Only my sister, Jazz and my friends Tucker and Sam know about this."

"Can you just tell me?" Peridot asked, getting a bit annoyed by the interlude Danny was giving her.

"Actually, I was going to show you." Danny corrected.

"Eh?" Peridot asked, completely confused about what the hybrid was talking about.

At that moment, a bright light flashed in the form of a pair of very luminous rings. Peridot squinted her eyes, trying to see what was happening. When the light faded away, Danny looked a bit different. The only difference was the outfit he was wearing was not black and white but rather blue, white and red. His hair was black instead of white. Instead of green eyes, he had blue eyes now. Overall, it was nothing new. The Olivine gem had seen many gems play with transformation before, the only difference about this one was that a large chunk of his color scheme change.

In the end, Peridot didn't question it. She was given the order not to talk about this, so she would follow through with that order. She didn't need to make any more enemies than she already had and she absolutely did not want someone with this much power to assault her on top of the Crystal Gems and that blue monstrosity (which she dubbed the blue skinned man out of spite).

Danny grabbed the knob and began to open the door, instead of going through it like he did a little bit earlier. It was a bit peculiar.

"Why aren't you going through it?" Peridot asked.

"Like I said, no one, except for Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, knows that I am part ghost." Danny repeated, sounding a bit unamused.

"What's a ghost?" Peridot asked.

Danny could just only stare at Peridot before mentally slapping himself. She was an alien gemstone being; it was very unlikely her kind ever encountered ghosts despite the numerous rips into the real world the Ghost Zone randomly generated.

"Never mind that." Danny said. "I am sure once my parents cool off and get used to you, my dad will be more than happy to rant on and on about them."

Peridot was about to question what Danny meant by "rant on and on" when Danny opened the door. What followed was the most confusing moment ever. The orange mega clod shouted "ghost" and shot a net at Danny, trapping the hybrid. Danny didn't look very amused.

"Dad!" Danny cried out in annoyance as he got rid of the net. "It's just me!"

A large power-down sound was emitted from the weapon Jack held. He chuckled a bit in amusement, which didn't help the situation at all. However, that chuckling stopped when he saw Peridot. He quickly repowered the device and aimed at the green gem. She squeaked and hid behind Danny.

"Get away from my son, you… You… You thing!" Jack called out. "Danny run! That infestation is behind you!"

"Dad! She's not an infestation!" Danny said, pressing the off button on Jack's "toy". "Look, can we explain this inside? Where no one can see anything?"

Jack, with a look of suspicion on his face, let Danny and Peridot inside. He kept shooting looks at Peridot, watching for the slightest act of bad intentions. It was very intimidating for anyone who could see it, to say at the least.

It didn't take long for Danny's mom, Maddie, to enter the room. She reached for an absent ecto-gun the exact moment she saw Peridot. Tensions rose as both of the Fenton parents loomed over her and Danny.

"Danny! Why are you around that thing?!" Maddie snapped, pulling her hand away from her empty pockets. "It's dangerous!"

"I go by FEMALE PRONOUNS!" Peridot sneered.

Danny face palmed, not amused at all. He slightly pushed Peridot back to put distance between her and his ghost hunting parents.

"Mom, dad, please stop it and hear me out!" Danny said. "First of, HER name is Peridot! And second, she felt threatened, that's why she locked me out of my room. It wasn't because she 'evil', if you are assuming that."

Maddie gave a frown; this was not looking good on Danny's part. Even the birds that flew away from the house knew this. This was by far one of the more controversial things the ghost boy has had ever done. Only this time, it was his human form that was getting in trouble and there was no crystal ball wielding clown or framer to pin the blame on (even though it was their fault in their own instances). Instead, it was himself that got himself buried in a ten foot pile of a mess this time. A mess he couldn't just phase through was an added negative point.

"You better have a good reason, Danny." Maddie sternly said. "What you are doing is risky and dangerous!"

Danny quickly thought. He had to choose his words carefully and delicately. One slip and his secret would be flushed down the toilet. Not only that, while he had a good idea of what his parents might do if he made a mistake in his choice of words, but given the situation, they might not understand this time.

"Well, you see…" Danny said, rubbing the back of neck anxiously. "I found her wandering outside near Tucker's house, and uh…"

"What he means is he saw me hurt, and I told him it was because of you, clumps of dirt." Peridot said sourly, cutting into Danny's sentence.

Danny frowned, wondering if she wanted to get on their good side or not. So far, Maddie didn't take the insult as a joke. She was visibly not amused by it and was restraining to not lock up the gem in a containment unit that was meant for ghosts.

"What about the fact you intruded our home," Jack asked, "Much less, our lab?"

"I was trapped in that horrid place!" Peridot screamed. "All I wanted to do was get out of there! Being trapped in there was worse than being trapped on this backwards, filthy, miserable planet! -"

Peridot began to stomp around on the ground, clearly having a fit. Maddie, Jack, and Danny were taken back by this very nasty display. It was uncomfortable to say at the least. Angry tears erupted from the gem's eyes as her meltdown progressed. But for Danny's case of surprise was the fact that Peridot had just spilled a piece of information that was never even hinted or mentioned by her. All she had mentioned was that his parents hurt and disarmed her (the latter was actually a good thing in his opinion given what he knew about her mind set).

"-ALL I WANT TO DO IS JUST GO BACK HOME!" Peridot finally shrieked, before curling up into a ball.

Those words struck the Fenton parents hard. What they saw as a threat had melted away and was replaced by something akin to a lost child having a temper tantrum. It made the parental, scientific, and protective sides fight each other. The parental side of them wanted to help the gem, despite not being family nor was she a part of the human race. The protective side wanted to get rid of the potential backstabber/liar/manipulator. The scientist side of them both, on the other hand, wanted to ship Peridot to someone who was more adept with aliens since the Fentons dealt with ghosts. All in all, it all added up to a pair of big headaches.

"Just, give us a minute." Maddie said finally and walked into the kitchen with Jack.

As soon as the Fenton parents were out hearing range, Danny loomed over Peridot. His arms were crossed and his left eyebrow was raised.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Danny asked.

"No!" Peridot protested as she turned her nose up and away.

Danny knelt down next to Peridot. This caused the olivine gem to inch away slowly.

"This is important." Danny pressed on. "I need to know this. I can't do anything if you don't fess up everything."

"I said no!" Peridot once more resisted.

"Do you want help or not?" Danny asked.

"Why do you keep on asking?" Peridot retorted.

"Because it is my job to make sure everyone is safe." Danny said. "I am the hero of this town after all. If there is something after you then who knows when or what it will strike next?"

Peridot was quiet for a few minutes, debating silently if she should tell Danny the whole story. And by whole story, this included her mission, her problems with the Crystal Gems, and that scary blue guy who trapped her.

"I will tell you later." Peridot said finally with a reluctant sigh. "But I want my limb enhancers back in return!"

"As long you don't go hurting anyone, I guess I can accept that." Danny said.

Peridot nodded content with the knowledge that her form of a security blanket was going to be returned to her. At that moment, on the other hand, Maddie and Jack re-entered the room. They had looked as if they had finished a long conversation, which they had.

"So what's the verdict?" Danny asked, hoping to lighten the mood by sounding like a court judge.

"We are willing to give her a chance," Maddie began.

"YES! VICTORY!" Peridot shouted, with glee, knowing she was closer to getting her limb enhancers back.

"-But," Maddie drawled out, shooting a stern glare at the green gem.

"Oh no! Not a catch!" Peridot blurted out, making Jack a bit amused.

"If you do something that remotely gives me or Jack the impression that you are going to hurt anyone in this household OR in the entire city," Maddie said, "I will see that being trapped on this planet is the LEAST of your worries."

Peridot wanted to retort about the knowledge of the Cluster, but she refrained. It would, in hindsight, contradict what she needed to do. It would also give Maddie a reason to shatter her, something she was afraid of deeply, on par with the Cluster emerging. She nodded rapidly, not wanting to upset the one who nearly destroyed her.

It took a long time for Jack and Maddie to get out of the lab (they got called out because of a ghost sighting). It was worth it however. Peridot and Danny snuck down into the lab and began to look for the olivine gem's limb enhancers. During their search Peridot found something really bad in her opinion.

"THEY TOOK THEM APART?!" Peridot yelled as she fell to her knees.

Peridot picked up the only untouched portion, an arm that was surrounded five finger-esque sticks. Her eyes were full of disappointment. She hugged the arm close as if it were her only life line.

Danny gave a look of pity as he watched Peridot mourn her limb enhancers. It was about as uncomfortable as watching Tucker mourn his technology when it came to the end of its "life cycle". At the same time, the pity came from the fact the technology she had was a security blanket in sense of purpose.

Peridot tried on the arm, it was awkward to wear it by itself, but none of the less, it was comforting. The arm immediately activated, causing the five finger-esque sticks to float up, positioning themselves were her real fingers were.

"Well, at least one part was salvageable, right?" Danny asked with uncertainty.

"I suppose so." Peridot said as the fingers moved to form a holographic panel. "At least the interface and screen is still intact."

Peridot tried to walk around with her arm attachment on, but found it a huge hassle. Danny tried not to laugh when the olivine gem fell on her face due to her centre of gravity being shifted. Peridot continued her attempt at maneuvering around the large arm enhancement for several minutes. Eventually she sighed and removed it in both annoyance and sadness. Without the other parts, the enhancement as a whole was defective; something Peridot did not want to believe at all, but knew was true. She wanted her screen back without the hassle of tripping over a gigantic limb. She really did.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked. "Didn't you want that back?"

"Of course I do!" Peridot said. "I just keep tripping all over it!"

"Can't you, I don't know, make smaller or something?" Danny asked, catching a bit of the flustered look on Peridot's face.

Peridot thought for a bit on that. It could be possible to do just that. She did build them herself after all, so she would know how everything worked in them in theory and design (just not in field testing all that much). And then there was the fact there were scraps of the remaining parts lying around.

"That might work." Peridot mused. "You are far more intelligent than what I made you out to be."

Danny frowned at the gem. That wasn't the best compliment Peridot should have given him…

After the scuffle that Peridot found herself in with the intelligence comment, the olivine gem began to work on a smaller version of her arm enhancements. The "Fenton Wrist Rays" proved to be a huge help in the design process. Danny kept a watchful eye on her, making sure she was staying true to what she was saying and not backstabbing or lying. As he watched her every move like hawk, he saw how fast she was with improving the enhancement. In fact, it only took less than a minute at minimum for her to finish the entire thing. That was not only down right impressive but very scary if you really thought about it. It also should have been impossible to even do in the first place. Then again, Peridot was an alien and definitely was used to very high tech tools and stuff.

Peridot slipped on the improved lime enhancers, which were armbands half the length of her forearms that had her finger-esque sticks attached to. The primary color of the bands themselves was a dark green with yellow-pale green strips on the edges. The olivine gem raised her right hand, commanding the finger-sticks in the process, forming a holographic screen with five fingers. Peridot smiled as her actual fingers tapped the screen, making sure all of her stuff was there. All of her logs were present. The only down side was that she was no longer connected Homeworld's vast holographic library of information. It pained her to know that she was on her own now with no support or information to help her stay safe on Earth.

"Thank you, for helping me retrieve what is left of my limb enhancers." Peridot said, giving a slight nod of her head.

"So does this mean you will tell me what has got you into this mess in the first place?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Peridot said. "I think I can trust you enough protect me from that thing too."

"Okay, what is this 'thing'?" Danny asked.

"I don't really know, and my Gem tech couldn't tell me at the time." Peridot said. "All I know is that he a blue, white, red, and black color scheme and trapped me in a pink bubble all because I was rummaging through a pile of Earth junk."

Danny's face darkened. Peridot gulped, thinking she had just created another enemy. However, that turned out to be just the opposite. Danny had noticed her distress and calmed her down by softening his expression.

"Sorry about that." Danny said. "Peridot, are you sure you were only just rummaging through a trash pile?"

"Affirmative," Peridot said.

Danny walked over to a box labeled "weaponry". It wasn't very easing, but what happened in the end was that the teenage hybrid gave her a Wrist Ray.

"If my hunch is correct, you might have accidentally ticked off Vlad." Danny said as he showed Peridot how to operate it. "This is just in case you see him again. It is designed to only harm ghosts, so you won't need to worry if you accidentally hit something else. All you need to do is aim and press this button right here."

Peridot put on the Wrist Ray on her right wrist and let lose a test shot at the ground. It left smoldering pile of ectoplasmic goop on the ground. She smiled, now she had a weapon that would work on the Vlad thing. There was still one problem, she had no way to return to Homeworld, the Crystal Gems were still probably hunting her down, and the Cluster was still at large despite the fact it was currently incubating. While she felt like she could trust Danny with the information on the last one, she did not feel it was necessary to share such information with him. For now, until it was relevant, she would keep quiet about it.


End file.
